


【星韬】Canaan

by rebecca_sugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 南北 - Freeform, 星韬, 蒲郭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_sugar/pseuds/rebecca_sugar
Summary: Canaan 06 不重要的车
Relationships: 南北 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【星韬】Canaan

蒲熠星掐着他腋下把他一下抱上了沙发，他就那样乖巧的顺着蒲熠星的动作，趴在毯子上，透过毯子，他感受到蒲熠星温热的体温。  
他知道的，从第一次见面就知道，蒲熠星和血一样火热。  
蒲熠星不知道郭文韬这个时候心里正在想些什么，他像摸一只猫一样抚摸郭文韬的背脊，然后含住他凑上来的唇舌。  
在亲吻的间隙，郭文韬模模糊糊的想抽回自己口腔的使用权。  
“我从来没有……”  
蒲熠星快速的打断他，“从来没有接过吻？和人上过床？”  
在蒲熠星再度夺走他的呼吸，他只能“呜呜”的呜咽着并点头表达同意，下一秒又被按住了后脑控制了动作。  
蒲熠星也不知道另一个人的体温会是这样的，郭文韬十分好逗弄，被含住舌尖的时候笨笨的就只想把舌头往回收，接着就会被跟来的蒲熠星叩开齿列占领口腔。  
他去解郭文韬衣扣的手被拦住了，转而从下摆摸进衣服里，入手的皮肤有些不规则的凸起，就像是伤疤。他瞪大了眼，却并不吃惊。  
郭文韬因为他的停顿催促一般的在他身上磨蹭，用唇去蹭他的侧颈。  
蒲熠星最终还是解开了郭文韬的衣扣，他握着郭文韬的手，逼迫他一颗颗自己解开扣子，粗暴的扯掉他的牛仔裤和内裤，又不让他脱掉衬衫。郭文韬跪坐在他身上，那件黑色的衬衫就敞开着挂在他的臂弯上，像是蝴蝶残破的翅膀。  
他一寸寸的吻郭文韬的身体，手指也一寸寸的开拓着。  
在他把自己的阴茎塞进郭文韬身体里的时候，郭文韬仰起头，张着嘴小口小口的喘息，像是发出无声的尖叫。他的身体随着蒲熠星的顶弄摇晃着，找不到支点就只能再扑进蒲熠星的怀里，向这个欺负他的人讨饶，再任由他吻遍、吮红他的每一片皮肤。


End file.
